


Inquiring Minds

by Branch



Series: Fine Print [5]
Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya also wants to make sure Akira isn't in over his head; Kengo is already confident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inquiring Minds

Akira was getting used to the fact that he couldn’t have a calm, normal walk home from school, anymore, with nothing more exciting than maybe a gang of seniors wanting to beat him up. If it wasn’t kokuchi it was some shin and if it wasn’t either it was Aya. And he was starting to think he preferred the attacks to the friendly conversation.

"So." Aya swung her school bag casually in one hand. "You and Shirogane, huh?"

Akira eyed her warily. He hoped she wasn’t going to get weird about it, or squeal over it, because then he’d damn well die of embarrassment. "Yeah."

She eyed him sidelong. "You sure you’re okay and everything?"

Akira downright stared this time. "Excuse me? Since when are you my lifestyle counselor? Either you’ve run out of x-rated manga or else you’re taking the prefect thing way too seriously."

She blushed. "Shut up about the manga!" The swing of her bag took on more purpose, and Akira kept an eye on it. "And I’m not trying to pry. I just… want to make sure, okay?"

"What, you don’t trust him either? I thought you liked Shirogane." Akira dropped back and came up around Kengo’s other side, putting him between them just in case; it was always good to have shield.

"Shirogane-san is an honorable man," Aya said firmly. "I believe that. I also believe he’s dangerous." She shot him sidelong glance. "And I have noticed that collar of yours is the only thing you take with you when you’re shin."

Akira puzzled at that for a moment. It made sense to him that it came along, it was his favorite accessory after all, why should that mean she would worry that Shirogane was… He stopped short and gave Aya an evil glare. She actually _giggled_.

"Seriously, though." She gave him a definite Prefect Look, all concerned and responsible and nosy. "Shirogane-san is a lot more serious about practically everything than you are. If you come at this as half-heartedly as you did the battle, to begin with…"

"Definitely not half-hearted," he cut her off. "Really definitely not, okay?"

She cleared her throat, cheeks a little red again. "Well. Okay, then. Good."

Akira gave Kengo a look. "You have anything to add? Might as well get it out of the way now."

Kengo smiled, sunny. "Nope."

Akira blinked. Well that was good, if a little unexpected.

Kengo looked over at him, perfectly serene. "He makes you happy. So it’s all good."

Akira tried to pretend he wasn’t blushing at all. "Yeah. Well." He punched Kengo in the shoulder, sending him crashing into Aya. "As long as pervert-girl over there doesn’t try to get details out of me, I guess it is."

"_Akira_!"

He took off running with Aya on his heels. Running was a hell of a lot simpler than talking about how Shirogane made him feel.

**End **


End file.
